Not The Tsubasa You Know
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: Sakura and Kurogane have a mission, with their co-worker, Yukito. The mission: They must kidnap the Li family. All of them, except for Syaoran. Even though the mission seems full proof, Sakura and Yukito are suddenly kidnapped, and forced to help Syaoran and Toya find their family. Meanwhile, Kurogane is forced to look after the Li family. Including Fai. MxM FxM Kind of FxF
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked forward. A car blared passed her, and she flinched. She didn't want to. She hated acting like she was scared of anything. Because she wasn't.

Kurogane sat behind her, and she knew that he had noticed her flinch. She was glad he didn't talk about it. It must be because whenever he shows even the slightest bit of fear, she never speaks a word of it to anyone. Even though their boss is sure to want to know if he hired any pansies.

"Do you see them yet?" Kurogane asked Sakura, and she shook her head. Their boss was clear on their mission. Kurogane and Sakura are to kidnap the Li family. Well, every single one of them, except for one.

Syaoran Li.

"Geez, how long does it take for someone to eat food?" Kurogane complained, and Sakura giggled. He really did have low patience.

"What's so funny, Sakura?" He asked her, and Sakura just shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know." She laughed, and Kurogane flicked my forehead.

"Ow!" She yelled, but it didn't actually hurt. Please. If something as small as a forehead flick hurt Sakura, there's no way she'd be worthy enough to be in the Reed Warriors. They were the scariest and meanest gang ever. The good thing is that it does a pretty good job of being a secret gang.

No one knows about them, until they're kidnapped by them.

Sakura looked up at Kurogane, and noticed that he was staring dead ahead. His focus unbreakable. Sakura turned to see what he was staring at. It was a blonde boy, who looked to be about seventeen. He was sitting across from Yelan Li. The mother.

Sakura wondered why the hell Kurogane was focusing so hard on this boy. Sakura snapped her fingers, trying to steal his attention. Kurogane's eye snapped over to Sakura, and his face was red with embarrassment.

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked, but thankfully for Kurogane, the Li family walked outside of the restaurant. Sakura looked at them with confusion. They were about the biggest family she had ever seen.

The mother, Yelan Li, was an enforcer of rules. She was not to be trifled with. The father, Fujitaka, was her polar opposite. Polite and kind. The weirdest thing about this couple, was that they never showed any signs of being one. They never kissed, or even held hands for that matter.

Sakura assumed they just had a crappy marriage, but they seemed to be best friends.

Next in the family, was Fuutie Li. The eldest out of the children. She was eighteen years old. Next, was Fai. He was seventeen years old, and from what Sakura could tell, he didn't take crap from anybody. Much like the next youngest, Toya. While Fai took crap from no one with a smile, Toya did the same with a scowl.

Next, was Shiefa Li. She was sixteen, and seemed to be the most cheery kid. Which is saying a lot.

After, was Syaoran Li. At the age of fifteen, for some reason, he was the only person in the Li family, whom Sakura and Kurogane weren't allowed to kidnap.

Fanren, was next. She was only one week younger than Syaoran. Meaning poor Yelan gave birth to Syaoran, and then had to wait another week for her next child to plop out. They were supposed to be twins.

Finally, was Feimei Li. She seemed to be the most quiet, other than Toya. Which again, is saying a lot, considering she hardly ever shuts up.

"It's a good thing that Syaoran kid was grounded today. Otherwise he would be with the family, and we'd have to reschedule" Sakura spoke, and Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Sakura. He was only grounded because of us, remember? We're the ones who stole his homework, resulting in the kid getting detention." Kurogane replied, and Sakura's heart hurt a little. She didn't want to do that to Syaoran. But of course, there was no way she'd say that out loud.

"Come on, it's now or never." Kurogane told her, and suddenly, he was on a roof, across the street. Sakura hopped after him, and looked down at the family.

Before Sakura or Kurogane could even execute their plan, both Toya and Fai turned around, looking right at Sakura and Kurogane. Sakura gasped, shocked they could sense them.

"Go!" Kurogane yelled, even though that wasn't supposed to be a part of the plan. Sakura leaped forward, grabbing Fuutie and Feimei. They shrieked as Sakura pinned them to the ground. Fujitaka, already prepared for a fight, stood in front on Shiefa and Fanren, protecting them.

Kurogane just ran forward, and in what seemed to be light speed, threw all three of them into the van behind them. Yelan had a fan out, at the end of each wave, was a ten inch blade. Her and Kurogane stood eye to eye, while Toya looked at the Sakura.

"Sakura?" He asked, and Sakura froze. How did he know her name? Sakura just took his momentary lapse of confusion, and was suddenly behind Toya, a knife to his neck.

"Don't try to confuse me, weirdo. Get in the van." Sakura told him, as she kicked him in.

By now, all four sisters, Toya, and Fujitaka were in the van. Sakura smirked. Only one left, and Kurogane was handling her. Sakura left them alone, and ran over to the security cameras. She held a device, and erased all of the footage, replacing it with boring old normal footage.

Sakura was happy, the plan was going well. She recounted everyone in the van, and froze. Wait, only six were in there? And Kurogane was talking to one of them, which means-

Suddenly, Sakura slammed into the ground, and Fai pinned her down from behind. Sakura cursed herself for forgetting one, as she thrashed around.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, and Fai just smiled, as if one would at a child.

"I don't think so." He told her.

Meanwhile, Kurogane couldn't believe he was just calmly talking to Yelan. He knew she was probably the scariest one.

"Well, I would fight. But that wouldn't be too smart. I mean, you have my family." She replied, once Kurogane asked her why she wasn't fighting. With that, Kurogane let Yelan just simply walk into the van. By now, Toya was viciously trying to escape. But once the door shut, there was no opening it. Unless it's from the outside.

"You might as well stop. There's no way you'll escape. Besides, even if you did, you need a key to open it from the outside." The driver informed them. Toya jumped in surprise. He hadn't sensed this person before, even though they were in the same car.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on?"Toya barked, pounding on the glass that separated him from the driver.

"I told you to-" The driver yelled, but the second he saw Toya, he froze.

"Toya?" He whimpered, but the second he said it, he threw his hands over his mouth. This wasn't good.

"Yuki? Yuki!" Toya yelled, now wanting to reach the driver for a different reason. This was Yuki. His Yuki. They used to be best friends when they were children.

"Yuki, what's going on? Let me out!" Toya yelled, while his sisters mostly just cried. Yuki just looked around, but then shook his head.

"I can't" He replied, clamping his teary eyes shut. Toya just looked at his best friend in confusion. The last they saw each other wasn't good. He wasn't sure of how he felt back then. But before he could even think about it, Yuki disappeared.

"Yuki, please!" He begged, knowing that Sakura was out there. Yukito felt his heart squeeze. If there was one person in this world that could make Yukito do something, it was him. Toya Kinomoto.

"I can only let you go through. There's no way I can let all of you out. I could get killed." Yukito replied, and Toya looked at his friend in utter shock. What had happened to him? While Toya was living his average life, he had no idea what Yukito was doing.

Suddenly, a hand came down on Toya's shoulder. He turned around to see his father, his eyes teary.

"Go. You have to. We'll be fine." He replied, and Toya shook his head.

"No way!" He shouted, but now, Yelan placed her hand on his.

"We have no time, Toya. Yuki is right. If he lets us all out, whoever is in charge will know it was on purpose. But if it's just one of us, he'll just think that you ran away in the attack. Please, Toya. If you're free, we might be okay." She begged, but Toya wasn't sure.

Until Yelan's kind face, turned into a twisted smirk.

"Unless, of course, you want to stay with us. Or more specifically, me." She glowered, and Toya felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I'll go." He replied, and Yukito rolled down the glass that separated them. The second Toya could, he slid through the opening. The second he got into the front seat, he gathered Yukito in his arms. Yukito's face flamed, and his heart beat a thousand times a second. But he quickly pushed Toya away.

"Go. Now. I'm not even sure why Kurogane and Sakura aren't here yet. They must have had a problem. But it'll be resolved soon. You have to go now." Yukito told Toya, pushing him out of the car. Toya looked back, and then grabbed his friend's wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" Yukito asked, and Toya smirked.

"I'm kidnapping you." He replied, and off they ran.

Meanwhile, Kurogane was searching frantically for Sakura. He wasn't sure what the hell happened. After Yelan was gone, so was Sakura. And also, that Fai kid. Kurogane cursed under his breath. He knew that Fai kid was strong. He and Toya both sensed them, even though Sakura and he were master hiders. They were good.

"Looking for something?" Kurogane heard, right after he sensed two other presences. Kurogane whipped around, to see Fai holding a knife up to Sakura's neck. It was Sakura's own knife. Looking at them, they must have fought. And Fai won.

"Listen, kid. We have your whole family. Let her go, otherwise we won't treat them too kindly." Kurogane threatened, but Fai just smirked.

"I can tell by the way you're talking instead of fighting, that you think I can hold my own ground against you. I can also tell that you have to have me for your mission. Otherwise, bad things will happen. But I can also tell that you really do care about this girl. If you didn't, you would't care what I did to her. So how about I'll let her go, if you let my family go." He spoke, and Kurogane felt like he had been stabbed.

After only one sentence, this kid understood him completely. Kurogane was wrong. Yelan wasn't the scariest one in this family. Fai was.

Kurogane cursed, but before any talking was done, Sakura stomped on Fai's foot, and managed to escape in the second she had. Kurogane leaped forward, grabbing Fai. Fai started to thrash around, but when it came to who was stronger physically, Kurogane won.

Sakura ran down the alley, until she was sure Fai was in the van. She was scared of him. Already she knew that this kid would be able to beat her down, at least mentally. And when it all came down to it, that was all that really mattered.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and started to walk towards the van. Kurogane saw her in the rear view mirror. But then he looked around.

"Where's Yukito?" He asked, and suddenly, Toya was right in front of the car, holding Sakura hostage.

"Oh, him? He's with me. Just like Sakura will be." He snarked, and Kurogane looked around for the stupid keys, so he could run this kid over. But by the time he turned on the car, Toya was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck!" Kurogane hissed, and he knew that this mission wasn't going to be an easy one.

* * *

 _Hello! Don't worry, I'll try not to talk too much. But, I hope you guys liked this chapter. You see, this'll probably be one of my only chapter stories. But I really wanted to make it longer, but I felt like unless it had chapter, it'd be way too long. But don't worry, it'll only be a few chapters._

 _Also, don't worry about how confusing it is. I promise, it'll all get wrapped up. Anyway, thanks for reading! By the way, please tell me anything I did wrong! I want to be a better writer. Again, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura thrashed around, as Touya held her back. By now, they were at the park. Touya was smart enough to know not to go back to the house.

"Sakura, please calm down." Yukito told her, and she glared at Touya.

"Let me go." She barked, and Touya looked at her, wondering.

"If I do, do you promise not to run away?" He asked, and she looked at Yukito. A second later, she nodded, and the second he let go, Sakura clutched onto Yukito. He hugged her, and she now began shaking.

"Yukito, what happened?" She asked, almost stuttering. Yukito smiled kindly, and pet Sakura on the head.

"Sakura, there's some explaining we need to do." He told her, and Touya chuckled.

"That's an understatement." He grumbled, and Sakura threw a glare his way.

"Quiet, you!" She barked, and Touya raised his eyebrow, shocked. This really wasn't the same little innocent girl he knew seven years ago.

"Sakura, you should really be nicer to him." Yukito told her, his voice sorrowful. He was sad to see how much Sakura had changed as well. It made sense. This all happened when she was six. She was now thirteen.

"Yukito, why are you so nice to this man who just kidnapped us?" She asked, and a blush came to Yukito's face. He let out a depressed sigh.

"Because Sakura, we both know this man." He replied, and Sakura's eyes were filled with confusion.

Touya just shook his head, and started to dial a number on her phone. Sakura leaped back, taking Yukito with her. For a moment, Touya thought she was gonna run, so he about to pounce her, until he realized that she just jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Yukito asked, and Touya showed him who he was calling. Syaoran. The second Sakura saw his name, she shook her head.

"What are you doing? He's not supposed to know about any of this! You can't just call him." She barked, and Touya just laughed bitterly.

"I can, and I will." He replied, his voice as stern as Sakura's. While his brother picked up, Touya wondered how on Earth it ever came to this

"Well, he knows now." He replied, and before Sakura could keep talking, Syaoran answered.

Sakura just clamped her eyes shut, and wished she was somewhere else.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogane was dropping off the Li family in head quarters. Fai stood there, arms folded. For some reason, Kurogane felt compelled to this person.

Yelan noticed the look, and rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." She grumbled, and Fujitaka cocked his head.

"What?" He asked, and Yelan looked to see if Kurogane was paying attention. When she saw that he wasn't, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, explaining how she could tell that Kurogane liked Fai.

"But he won't let us go, no matter how much he likes him. So let's not make a plan out of that." She added, and Fujitaka nodded in agreement.

"Where the hell are we?" Fai asked, his kind demeanor falling flat. He saw no need to be kind to a person whi kidnapped his family.

"Fai, calm down." Feimei told him, and Fai just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, high frequency sounds started to radiate through the air. All of the teens covered their ears, while Fujitaka and Yelan just stood there.

Kurogane listened. Sure, he was older, but his ears were trained to hear the sound. It was the way his boss communicated with him. Because each of his workers has a special way in which they speak to one another.

Kurogane was frozen for a moment.

Because his boss demanded that he just let the Li family live here. Kurogane pondered why, but didn't ask. There was no defying the boss. So he just ended up leading them to a room, and all four girls were happy. Because it was filled with pink pillows, and the like.

Fujitaka smiled, and Fai wasn't too displeased. So actually, the only one not happy, was Yelan.

"Here? You expect us to stay here? It only has one bed." Shiefa pointed out, and Kurogane shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my problem." He replied, and Shiefa glared at him.

"Actually, it is your problem! You kidnapped us! The least you can do is give a good bed!" She told him, but Kurogane just glared at her.

"You'll be fine. I promise." He replied, before walking out of the room.

He activated the top notch security, before walking away.

"Kurogane! How was the mission?" Tomoyo asked, running over. Kurogane stopped, frozen. He wasn't looking forward talking to her.

"Um..good." He replied, his anger rising. He was mad at himself. If only he was better. Then maybe..

"So where's Sakura?" She asked, and Kurogane flinched. Tomoyo just cocked her head, and waited for him to reply. After he didn't, she repeated herself. This time, her voice more questioning,

"Kurogane, where's Sakura?"

Kurogane sighed.

"It's my fault. I wasn't good enough." He glowered, right before punching a wall. Tomoyo reached out, and took his hand. She then pulled out a handkerchief, and began to wipe away the blood that was already there.

"It's okay, Kurogane. Now tell me. What happened to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, only assuming that Sakura was a little hurt. Which terrified Tomoyo, but she knew that in some missions, people had to get hurt.

"She was kidnapped." He replied, and Tomoyo dropped his hand.

"What?" She asked, and Kurogane just hated himself more.

"One of the prisoners escaped. He took Sakura, and Yukito." He replied, not wanting to hurt Tomoyo. Tears sprang to Tomoyo's eyes, and she was crying a second later.

"What? She was kidnapped? But how? How could you let this happen?" She sobbed, and Kurogane was about to speak, but Tomoyo just ran off.

"Dammit." Kurogane cursed, now angry at the whole entire world.

* * *

"Touya, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, running up. He was panting. Because Touya told him to come as fast as he could. That way Yuki could explain himself.

"The rest of the family's been kidnapped." Touya told him, and Syaoran stopped walking. Then, he smiled, but it was nervous.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked, but Touya shook his head.

"No." He replied, and Yukito noted how it was very much like Touya to just get it all out there, no sugar coating it. Sakura just stared at Syaoran for a moment, and for a split second, she noted how cute he looked.

"Touya, stop. There's no way they were kidnapped." He retorted, and Yukito walked over to him. He grabbed Syaoran's hand, and looked him in the eyes.

"It's true. And we helped them do it. I'm so sorry." He told Syaoran, completely serious. Sakura ran over, and yanked Yukito back.

"Yukito, what are you doing? Why are you apologizing? They've kidnapped us!" She told him, and Yukito shook his head. He wished that none of this had happened.

"Sakura, we're the ones at fault here. So we should apologize." He told her, but Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything! We were just following orders from the boss. But they have the gall to kidnap us." She replied, and Syaoran ran over, and slapped her.

Sakura's eyes widened, while Syaoran's soul seemed to be set on fire.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"You just kidnapped my family, and you act like YOU'RE the victim? You make me sick!" He screeched, and Touya walked over to him. He hugged Syaoran, and for a split second, Sakura imagined Touya hugging her. She just stood there, wide eyed at today's event.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Yukito asked, and tears came to her eyes. She shook her head.

"Okay, Sakura. What I'm about to tell you is the truth. You have to believe me, okay?" He asked her, kneeling down so that they were eye to eye.

Sakura looked in his eyes. Yukito had never lied to her before.

She nodded.

"Good. Now, how about we all take a big breath." Touya suggested, and Sakura glared at him. It was all this guy's fault. If only he wasn't there. The mission would have gone as planned, and Sakura would be having a tea party with Tomoyo.

But no. She was stuck here. A kidnap victim. She noted how ironic the situation was.

"Okay. It all started seven years ago. Sakura, you were six years old. One day, we joined you and Tomoyo on a walk. When suddenly, a man, our boss, appeared. He demanded that he had to have you. Of course, we told him no. But after only a few seconds, we were all hurt terribly. Even you." Yukito started to explain.

Syaoran was dealthy confused, but he tried to be a good brother. So when he saw the pained expression on his brother's face, he reached up, and held his hand.

"I began to beg for you not to be kidnapped. Boss said that there was no way he was going to let you go. But...he did give us another option." He continued, and Touya held onto Syaoran's hand tighter.

Syaoran looked at his brother, and wished that this all made sense. Just five minutes ago, he had no idea that his whole family was gone. But now, here they were. Talking to two of the kidnappers.

"He told us..that we could come with you. He told us how we could join you, and live with you in headquarters. We didn't want to, but we didn't see any other option. So we accepted. So, we spent the next seven years growing up there. You and Tomoyo don't have any memories of your old lives. Which doesn't surprise me, considering they actually made themselves brain wash you, and convince you that you lived there." Yukito explained, and suddenly, Touya punched a tree.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell could this have happened?" He barked, angry beyond all belief.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood there, wide eyed.

"No...it can't be..you're lying. You must be lying. This all a joke, right Yukito? Oh, I know! Boss put you all up to this, just to test my fidelity. Well, I passed! Right? This is just a test?" She asked, and the pained look Yukito gave her, was all the answer she needed.

"And Sakura..I want you to meet Touya." He told her, and Sakura looked at him.

"Your brother." He told her, and Sakura's eyes widened. She dropped to her knees, her body then became frozen. Yukito looked at her, filled with worry.

She didn't' understand.

"But how...?" Sakura asked herself.

All of her memories of her life flashed through her mind. She started to sob, and Syaoran looked at her, and for a moment, he actually felt bad.

This was way beyond what he thought.

But then, he had a question.

"So the three of you were all taken?" Syaoran asked, and Yukito shook his head. Syaoran was confused, so Yukito then added,

"Not three. Four."

* * *

"This sucks!" Shiefa complained, while Fujitaka was making full use of the sewing kit that was placed in the room.

"Now, Shiefa. It could be worse. We could all have been killed." He told her, and Shiefa found a smile coming across her face. If anyone was having a bad mood, just leave it up to Fujitaka to get rid of it in three seconds flat.

It wasn't even what he said. It was how he said it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

They all looked at each other questioningly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I'm going to be feeding you guys from now on." A woman explained, walking in the room. The second she walked in, she dropped her food tray.

"Fuji..taka...?" She asked, and Fujitaka's eyes grew as wide as the ocean, as he whispered,

"Nadeshiko?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nadeshiko stared ahead, shocked.

Fujitaka gave her the same look. Meanwhile, everyone else (except for Ye Lan) were confused as to what was going on. Ye Lan managed to piece things together.

"Fujitaka, I..I" Nadeshiko started to stutter. Tears were already coming from her eyes. She knew her husband was mad at her. He had to be.

Fujitaka rose up, and Nadeshiko didn't know what to expect. Fujitaka grabbed her wrist, and yanked her into a hug. Nadeshiko was just frozen.

"So, I'm gonna make a wild guess, and say you two know each other." Fuutie joked, and Fai folded his arms.

"This is Fujitaka's wife." Ye Lan explained, and Fanren leaped up in excitement. She ran over to Nadeshiko, as the other sisters followed suit.

"Wow. You're gorgeous! You know that?" Shiefa asked, and Nadeshiko looked around at all of the people in the room, overwhelmed.

Just a few minutes ago, she had no idea she was about to bring food to her own husband. Nadeshiko instantly felt terrible. She knew that the boss was going to kidnap a family, which she hated, even before she knew it was her own.

"Nadeshiko, what's going on? Where have you been?" Fujitaka asked, and the others looked interested as well. But Nadeshiko was too anxious. She wasn't prepared for all this.

"Um..I.." She started to explain, but her watch beeped.

"I...I have to go." She spoke, and she wanted to leave, just so she could reassure herself that this was all a dream, but her feet wouldn't move. She knew why.

The love of her life was standing right next to her. The man she hadn't seen in years.

"Wait, don't go. Please!" Fujitaka begged, tears coming to his eyes. Meanwhile, Nadeshiko never stopped crying. Fai stood in front of the door, but Ye Lan walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and he didn't break his focus off of Nadeshiko.

"If Fujitaka wants her to stay, then I won't let her leave." He spoke, and Ye Lan smiled. She placed her hand on Fai's head, and gave him a little pat.

"You're very kind, even if you try to hide it. But remember, we're going to be here for a while. Nadeshiko will come back to us when she's ready. We don't want her to feel uncomfortable, or else she might never come back." Ye Lan explained, and Fai hated how she was right.

With a groan, Fai stepped out of the way.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I don't want the boss to be upset." Nadeshiko spoke, her legs finally moving. But once she got to the door, she looked back at the one she loved the most.

She wanted to tell him that she was still in love with him. And how not a day went by, when she pictured him together with her, their lives perfect. But instead all she said was,

"I'll be back...I promise"

* * *

Tomoyo walked down hallway one.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be their. Because the only person who was in hallway one was the boss himself. But, she just had to see the boss.

She had to tell him that Sakura was missing, and that they needed to take every precaution they could to get her back.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Kurogane asked, and Tomoyo knew that he would find her. But she had wished that it would have taken him a little longer. Well, there was no use in lying.

"I'm going to see the boss, and tell him that Sakura is missing." She replied, and Kurogane's eyes widened. A second later, he was pulling Tomoyo into a different room.

"Are you crazy?" He asked her, and Tomoyo knew she was.

If the boss figured out about Sakura being missing, he would probably blow the roof off of the place. He really wouldn't stop searching until he found her. But, he would also do his search the most violent way possible.

"I know, I know. But..I.." She tried to speak, but the tears stopped her.

Kurogane reached forward, and pet her.

"Tomoyo, I'm worried as hell, too. I blame myself for the failure. I feel bad enough. But, if we bring the boss into this..." He spoke, not finishing his sentence. But there was no need to.

Tomoyo understood.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked, her voice cracking. Kurogane let out a sigh. If someone else had heard it, it would sound like a sigh of boredom.

But his friends knew what it really was. It meant he felt lost. So when Tomoyo heard it, it just broke her heart even more.

"Why don't we just go and attack the people who took her?" Tomoyo asked, and Kurogane replied with,

"That family means business. By now, they're probably already in hiding. Besides, they have two of our members, meaning we're not exactly in the right position to negotiate." Kurogane replied, even though he wished he could have just said, 'Okay, let's to go attack.'

Hell, the fact that Tomoyo suggested attacking at all, meant that Sakura means a lot to her.

"Please, Kurogane. Just..get her back." Tomoyo begged, and Kurogane ruffled her hair one last time, before he told her,

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. We will."


	4. Chapter 4

They all sat in Touya's living room, not really speaking. Sakura, in fact, hadn't spoken at all ever since they were at the park. No one else was much better, except for Syaoran, who worriedly/angrily asked where on Earth his family was.

Yukito apologized more times than he could count, but that didn't bother him at all. In a way, it was a sort of punishment. Although Yukito wanted much more to be done to him so he could make it up to Touya and Syaoran.

Touya asked a few questions, and even more questions once they got inside his house.

He wasn't sure if this place was bugged at first, but then Yukito assured him that their gang doesn't bug. They send out soldiers sure, but they never bug.

"Why are we still here? We have to save the family!" Syaoran shouted, turning his attention towards Touya.

"Our family!" He added, and Sakura cringed.

Sure he wasn't talking to her, but she still couldn't believe what was happening. In a way, she was at the very least, related to Touya's part of the family by blood. She didn't feel related to him, though.

And to make the situation worse, Syaoran always pointed his anger at her.

On the rare few times he pointed it at Yukito, Yukito apologized profusely, meaning every word. But Sakura on the other hand couldn't muster her voice. She knew that it wasn't gone forever, but for now, it was.

"We can't just rush in there. There are way too many highly trained soldiers in there. We won't win against them." Touya spoke, simple as that. Although, in his heart he was just as angry, if not more than his brother Syaoran.

"What? Are you kidding? Our family's trained very hard for times like this!" Syaoran piped back, his voice rising again. Although, Sakura wasn't sure if it had even lowered at all.

Touya whipped around to look at Syaoran, dead serious.

"Syaoran, listen. We have been trained to protect. Our little family has been trained to protect. Meanwhile, the hundreds of soldiers back there have been trained to kill! And nothing else." He spoke, not wanting to be rude, but willing to do so if it stopped Syaoran from wanting to do this.

"But.." Syaoran spoke, while Sakura actually felt bad.

She wanted to reach forward, and help him somehow. She then realized that what she was doing wasn't allowed, and she was then confused as to why she even did it in the first place.

Yukito held tightly onto Sakura's hand, as the brothers talked.

"We have to at least make a plan." Touya told him, as Syaoran looked over at Sakura and Yukito.

"We have hostages. That'll help." He spoke, and Sakura wasn't sure how to feel.

"We're not just hostages." Sakura mumbled, although she wanted to shout it. It wasn't like she wasn't any less abrasive than she always was, especially towards people she just met that day, and that weren't in her gang.

"Sakura, he's not saying that." Yukito told her, his voice comforting. Sakura just pulled away from Yukito, now getting angry.

"Sakura, calm down." Yukito told her, and Sakura waited for Syaoran to say something snarky, so she wasn't too surprised when he did. Although, Touya did tell him to ease up a little bit, and Sakura for a moment, thought that maybe the feeling of Touya sticking up for her was familiar. At least a little bit.

"Let's just all calm down, while we pack our things." Touya said, and Syaoran looked up at Touya, worried.

"What do you mean pack?" He asked and Yukito politely put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran looked up.

"We can't stay here. Our soldiers will be on there way. I'm really sorry." He told Syaoran, who looked absolutely heart broken. He then turned his head to Sakura.

"This is all your fault." He spat, before he ran up the stairs.

(*)*

Kurogane sat in a room, with Fai on the other side of the table, just smiling. Kurogane watched him for a few moments, wondering if there were any visible weak spots. For now, he only found a few.

The fact that Fai was looking so smug could mean two things. One, he had a plan to get out, which was very unlikely. Which Kurogane had no doubt the family was making plans, there's no way they made an actual working one so fast.

So it must be the second option. Fai wanted to look strong. He wanted to let Kurogane know that no matter what, he would always be just as strong as he always was.

And for a moment, Kurogane thought that he actually admired him for that.

"Aren't you supposed to be chatting me up, Guard?" He asked, his voice light. Kurogane scoffed, folding his arms.

"I wouldn't call it chatting you up. More like interrogation." Kurogane corrected, and Fai just kept on smiling. Kurogane thought that Fai looked good when he smiled, which of course, was a little weird for him to think.

He's never really thought things like those before.

"Interrogate away, Guard." Fai spoke, the dull gray wall behind him. They were in a dusty gray room, with one table, two chairs, and a small couch in the corner.

"My names not Guard. And I will." Kurogane said, ready to move on.

"Why are you with the Kinomoto family? I mean, it's pretty obvious you're not really related to them." Kurogane spoke, and even if only for a slight moment, he saw Fai's smile wondered what part set him off, as Fai answered,

"You don't have to be related to someone to be a part of their family. Although, you might not know something like that." Fai spoke, before cheekily adding,

"Guard."

Kurogane knew that this kid was trying to tip him off, and it wasn't going work.

"Actually, I do know how you feel. That brown haired girl I lost, she was like a sister to me. And I was close to the white haired one, too." Kurogane said,making sure not to add any people not relevant, like Tomoyo or anyone else.

Although Tomoyo was like a sister to him as well.

Fai was shocked.

"Really? You have family?" Fai asked, for a moment, not sounding quite so fake. Fai looked around the room, almost as if the whole room itself was the only representation he needed to understand the place he was now staying at.

"Yeah. Although, it doesn't really matter. Let's just get this over with so you guys can go, and I can get the other two back." Kurogane spoke, and Fai titled his head towards Kurogane, eyebrow raised.

"There's a chance we'll leave? Even though we know where we are?" Fai asked, and Kurogane was used to the question.

While his group didn't kidnap often, the off times they did, at least one person each group would ask the question Fai just did.

"Yeah. There's no way we'll ever be found, so it's not like it matters. We have our ways." Kurogane explained, and Fai whistled.

"You're all very cocky, hm?" He asked, and Kurogane got a bit miffed. And for a moment, Fai thought maybe this guard was pretty handsome.

But then he just wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking something so stupid.

"Okay, listen. I don't know why you're speaking as if this is any of your business. Just answer my questions." Kurogane requested, and Fai smiled.

"Gladly."

* * *

 **Hi. I know you probably weren't expecting an update,and to be honest, neither was I. Although, I never had the intent on giving up on this story. Like I never looked at it and went "I'm done with that story" I just never really wanted to write in it.**

 **I'm sorry if I made you all reread. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I will say that it's really hard not to make a lot of stuff happen in each chapter. I always have to stop myself from doing something too unrealistic (like get couples together super fast) or something important (since the story will already be short as it is.)**

 **When it comes to the length,I think how it will either be twenty chapters in all, and the chapters will be the same length as now, or make it fifteen chapters in all, and make the chapters longer than now.**

 **Please give me your thoughts!**


End file.
